Chor Tempest The Musical Dream
by DigiExpert
Summary: Chor Tempest forms a band. Aaeru and Neviril arrive just in time to bring the band together so that they can all perform their first song for a demo. They have big dreams, and their manager, Dominura, is sure they'll be a smashing success! Spoof fic. AU.


**I've toyed with the idea of a band image for Chor Tempest. It was just a harmless idea for fanart really that would crack me up. In the end, it all began by showing judamacaby (of LJ) the summary for the drama CD. She was so interested and suggested I try my own hand at a spoof fic. I mentioned the band idea image, she loved it, and I went from there. This fic is meant to be spoof and AU, entirely in the spirit of the drama seriously. It's not meant to be taken seriously, but to be enjoyed and laughed at.**

**Warning: This is spoof. This is your last heads up.**

The two girls walked down the busy street, observing the people they passed. It was early afternoon from what they could tell by observing the sun overhead. People of all ages were about, chattering loudly as the passed. Vendors were hawking their wares on the streets, calling out to those who passed by. The scent of fried food filled the air.

"It's too noisy here. And crowded too," complained Aaeru as they continued forward. She fanned her face. "Hot too."

"It is a pretty large city. I've never been in one so big," confessed Neviril.

"I don't like it. You can't even see the stars at night," added Aaeru.

"We could find a quiet shop to browse," suggested Neviril. She wasn't fond of the large city either, but she was more used to being in one. Aaeru had been raised in the country though, and her first introduction had been on their journey through the various worlds after performing the Emerald.

"What about that one?" asked Aaeru, pointing to the nearest store, "Chorus of Notes". She walked over to the window and pressed her face against it. A selection of guitars was on display in the window. "Neat! Let's go inside, Neviril." Aaeru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside the store.

"All right," replied Neviril, but her reply was lost to the wind. Aaeru had already pulled her inside.

A bell rang over their heads and a cool breeze washed over them. "Ahh… that's nice," remarked Aaeru, closing her eyes.

Neviril was more concerned with who was behind the counter. "A-Anubituf?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I didn't know you were into music."

"Welcome to Chorus of Notes, Neviril," he greeted warmly, smiling at her. "How do you like my store?"

"Hmm? If you're here, what about Guragief?" asked Aaeru.

"Ah, Sibylla Aurea, Sibylla Aaeru. Do you need some assistance?" asked Guragief, exiting a back door carrying a large box. "Are you interested in an instrument? We just received a new set of guitars. Fine quality."

"How did you end up here?" asked Neviril. "I don't understand it."

"We wanted to continue to working together and nothing brings people together like music," replied Guragief.

"The others are in the back practicing. I'm sure they'd love for you to join them," interrupted Anubituf. "I think they're expecting you."

Neviril couldn't give an answer before Aaeru pulled her to the back of the store, which was set up to be a series of recording studios for aspiring musicians. Aaeru threw open the door to the first room, and grinned when she saw Rodoreamon and Limone sitting at the control panel, each with a pair of large headphones atop their heads. Aaeru quickly rushed over to Limone and threw her arms about the younger girl's shoulder. "Limone!" she called loudly.

Limone jumped, startled. "A-Aaeru!" She removed her headphones.

Rodoreamon calmly removed her own headphones. "We've been waiting on you two. There's a bit of… disagreement." She gestured to the glass in front of her. Paraietta and Dominura were in some kind of heated discussion that couldn't quite be heard. Kaimu and Alti weren't speaking to each other. Yun was in the corner, reading a book and ignoring the entire situation. Morinas was speaking to Wapourif, who was working on setting up the sound system. Floe had picked up one of the guitars and was trying to tune it.

"What are they doing?" asked Neviril. She couldn't believe all of Chor Tempest had gathered in the recording studio. She wasn't aware that any of her fellow Sibyllae enjoyed music so much.

"We're trying to record a few demo songs. Chor Tempest is the band we've all formed. We're just having trouble," explained Rodoreamon.

Limone smiled. "Perhaps Neviril and Aaeru could help?"

"Sure! I'd like to play one of the guitars," responded Aaeru. "Why don't you sing, Neviril?"

"I…I'm not sure." She looked away shyly.

Aaeru looped her arm through Neviril's. "But you sing so well! I like listening to your songs," she coaxed.

"I don't sing that well," replied Neviril, blushing.

Pulling the door open, Aaeru pushed her inside. "I brought Neviril!" she called out, as though the pair had intended to journey to the recording studio all along. She grinned. "Hey, Floe! Is there another one I can play?"

"Of course!" replied Floe, pointing. "Did you come to join us?"

"Sure!" Aaeru picked up the other guitar and threw the strap over her shoulder. She too began to tune the instrument, tapping her foot as she did so.

Neviril looked around at the rest of her fellow Sibyllae. Before she could join them, she looked up as Dominura walked over to her. "I'm glad you've arrived. You can help pull everyone together. If all goes well, we can finish at least one demo today."

"What song are we doing?"

"Rodoreamon wrote it." Dominura handed Neviril a paper and watched the girl look over the lyrics.

"You're sure this is the song we're doing?" Neviril questioned. She recognized the song right away. She couldn't forget it.

"Yes. I believe it will help you become successful. Now, let's get ready." She looked over to Wapourif. "Has the sound system been completed?"

Morinas gave her a thumbs up. "We figured it out."

"Yes. Sibylla Morinas was very helpful with some of the connections."

"It was easy," answered Morinas as she flashed a flirtatious smile. "We're ready to play. Right?" She gave Wapourif a playful smack on the behind as she grinned. Wapourif only blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment.

Dominura walked over to Kaimu and Alti. "We're ready to play. You've each got a separate keyboard. I wish you'd play together."

"We can't pair up. It doesn't work," answered Kaimu, none too happy. "The music doesn't flow together if we use the same keyboard."

"That was just once, Nee-san." She quieted as soon as her sister glared at her. Alti walked over to the keyboard set up on the other side of the drums. She watched her sister, who ran her fingers over the scales. She mimicked her and did the same to warm up her own fingers.

Finally, Dominura looked to Paraietta, who had taken a seat in the drummer's position and was practicing a few simple notes. The woman smiled. Everyone was in place and ready to play. She exited through the door, joining Rodoreamon and Limone. "Whenever you're ready," she spoke into the com that was connected to the room. She stood back and crossed her arms, eyes only on the girls. Near her, Rodoreamon and Limone began working, headphones once more atop their heads.

Wapourif handed out the headsets that would be needed. The girls would need to be hands free for their song, and it cut down on the cords that would otherwise be in the way. He then stood off to the side, double checking the equipment once more. He gave Neviril a thumbs up.

Neviril looked to her right. Aaeru and Morinas nodded to her, ready to go. She looked to her left, and received the same acknowledgement from Yun and Floe. She herself took a deep breath. She'd never performed in front of an audience or with the other Sibyllae, but she knew this song of Rodoreamon's. Everyone did, as it had been written during bits of the downtime on the Arcus Prima and Messis. Some of the girls had sung it with Rodoreamon, but Neviril had preferred to hang back and watch.

"One, two, three, four," counted Paraietta, beginning the beat. And thus, it began.

Neviril looked out at the invisible audience and began her line right on the beat. "Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," retorted Aaeru, moving forward and facing Neviril.

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want," replied Neviril, looking back, grinning.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," answered Aaeru in turn, the grin wide on her face as she played.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig ah!" finished Neviril.

Kaimu and Alti's keyboarding skills began to shine through as they each played their part. Alti flashed her sister a smile, who only glared back before looking adoringly to Paraietta, who was concentrating on keeping up on the drums. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she looked toward the window, catching Dominura's gaze.

"If you want my future, forget my past," sang Morinas, winking at Wapourif, who flushed, and turned his head to hid the blush.

"If you wanna get with me, better make it fast," sang Yun, looking more scared than confident.

"Now don't go wastin' my precious time," chimed in Neviril.

"Get your act together. We could be just fine," answered Aaeru.

Once more, Neviril and Aaeru broke into repeating the intro to the song, smiling at each other, playing off each others movements as they moved around the setup.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

"I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig ah!" finished Neviril.

All the girls joined in as the chorus took over. Morinas tried to get Yun to become more comfortable and would playfully take her hand and swing it about as she moved to the back. Yun wasn't pleased, but she couldn't escape the grip. Aaeru played on one side of Neviril, while Floe played on the other.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"What do you think about that? Now you know how I feel." Morinas ran her fingers down the length of her body, winking at Wapourif once more. Wapourif pulled the brim low on his mechanics cap and stared hard at the floor.

"Say you can handle my love. Are you for real?" asked Floe, grinning at Yun, who flushed as well.

"I won't be hasty. I'll give you a try." Neviril directed her answer to Aaeru.

"If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye!" Aaeru had to suppress a laugh as Neviril gave her a mock hurt look. Then Neviril broke into the same set of lyrics as the beginning of the song once more, continuing with Aaeru.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want."

"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want," continued Neviril.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," answered Aaeru in turn once more.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig ah!" finished Neviril.

The girls once more broke into chorus, this time attempting a choreographed dance. Aaeru and Floe matched their movements, as though they were looking in a mirror. Morinas and Yun did the same. Neviril took the lead.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

Wapourif flipped a switched, which caused a spotlight to shine on Neviril as she began her next part. "So here's a story from A to Z. You wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully. We got F in the place who likes it in your face. We got A like SM who likes on an easy—"

Aaeru cut her off. "Y doesn't come for free. She's a real lady."

"And as for me, ah you'll see!" declared Neviril, taking over once more.

All the girls joined in. "Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around," they sang, copying the lyrics before heading into the chorus again.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever. Friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"If you wannabe my lover," all of them began.

"You gotta slam, slam, slam, slam, slam," continued Neviril by herself.

They all joined in to finish. "Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around.

"Slam your body down and zig-a-zig ah!" finished Neviril as the band played the outro.

Kaimu, Alti, Paraietta, Aaeru, and Floe continued playing, extending the music, enjoying themselves too much. They played the last key, all smiling as the song finished up. The girls up front bowed to a pretend audience. The sound of clapping was heard and immediately, they looked to Wapourif, who shook his head and pointed. There, in front of them, but not visible to those behind the glass, was the ghost of Mamiina, a wicked grin on her face. Her ghost was dressed as a Sibylla pilot. She clapped for them, congratulating them.

"Mamiina!" they all exclaimed.

At this outburst, Rodoreamon rose from her seat and rushed into the recording studio. "Mamiina!"

"Still writing those songs are you?" asked Mamiina with a smirk, one hand on her hip.

Rodoreamon flushed. "Y-yes."

"You're good. I know you'll make them famous," called Mamiina confidently before floating to Rodoreamon and kissing the top of her head. "I'll watch from the best seat."

Rodoreamon shivered at the cold touch against her head, but smiled. "Thank you."

"I think that'll wrap up for today, girls," interjected Dominura, looking at the group. "Right, Limone?"

Limone nodded, a sucker hanging from her mouth. "Mmhmm. We fixed the demo. It just needs editing."

"Wapourif, make sure everything is put away for tomorrow." He nodded to acknowledge her and she smiled. "Until tomorrow then! Stay out of trouble!" called Dominura, leading away her younger pair. The rest of Chor Tempest did the same as they put away instruments and headsets, joining their pair and exiting the studio.

Aaeru and Neviril were the last two to leave. "I knew you sang well," stated Aaeru, grinning.

"Well, perhaps. I don't like it very much." Neviril looked at the instruments that had been put away. She couldn't believe she'd just performed like that.

"You had fun, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I did. I just don't like singing in front of a crowd."

"Will you sing for me later? Just me?" asked Aaeru. "The stars shine brighter when you sing."

Neviril kissed Aaeru's cheek. "Yes, Aaeru. I will. Only for you."

Aaeru flicked off the light switch as they left the room. Tomorrow would be another day and another song. Chor Tempest was destined to make their dreams come true and they'd bring new definition to the meaning of the words "girl band." Success was in their future.

**Now that you've read the story, go to youtube, find the song, and listen to it while you read the story again.**


End file.
